For the love of a friend
by momofboys
Summary: Bobby and Tara are oblivious to the others feelings. Will they figure it out before it is too late? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tara heard the music starting, and nudged the flower girl to begin walking. Turning around, she gave Sue Thomas one final hug. "Next time I hug you, you will be Sue Hudson. I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you Tara. You are a good friend."

Tara turned just as it was her time to walk in. Walking slowly down the aisle of the large church, she couldn't help but notice Bobby, standing in the line beside Jack. Making eye contact with him, he gave her his famous grin and a slight wink, and she smiled back.

Bobby's friendship was a lifeline for Tara with all the changes in the office. First Sue had announced she would no longer be part of the team, then she and Jack announced their engagement. Shortly thereafter Lucy came in sporting a new diamond. D had become permanent supervisor when Garrett decided to take retirement, and even Myles was dating someone quite seriously.

Sometimes it seemed that Tara was the only one standing still. That had definitely been the way she felt at the "It's about time" party for Jack and Sue. The evening had been fun, and she truly was happy for the new couple. They all had laughed about things that had happened in the office, retelling the old stories. Reminiscing about the way Jack and Sue had looked at each other, and how everyone knew they were made for each other…everyone except them.

Towards the end of the evening, Tara had looked around the room and noticed that she and Bobby were the only ones that did not have someone special with them. Usually that didn't bother her, but on this night, with so many changes, it made her feel a little sad. Realizing that she was being crazy, she had gone outside for some air. After being out for only a few minutes Bobby had come out too.

"Bit stuffy in there, aye?" Bobby's voice spoke from behind her.

Turning, she smiled into his kind eyes. "A little I guess."

"It's nice to see them happy," he said as he looked toward the door. "Tell you what, I am going to go dismiss the two of us, and we will go get some ice cream. Drown our loneliness in rocky road!"

"Sounds good, although I prefer mint chocolate chip."

"Mint chocolate chip? You have got to be kidding! I can see I have some work to do on you. Be right back."

For the next hour she and Bobby had talked about the woes of the others ice cream choice, Myles' new woman, and everything else that popped in their minds. When the ice cream was devoured, they began walking back to their cars. "You heard from Darcy recently?" Tara asked, trying not to notice his closeness was making her pulse rate raise.

"No. Last time we talked, we said our goodbyes. I do believe it is over."

"You ok with that?" Tara asked truly concerned for her friend, even if she did feel a sense of relief.

"Yeah," he sounded almost surprised by his own words. "My mum always told me…'Don't marry someone you can live with….marry someone you can't live without.'" She laughed when he used a higher pitched voice, mimicking his mother. "For awhile I thought that might be Darcy, but after she left, I found out I could live without her, and I could even get over her. She felt the same way. What about you and Stanley? Haven't seen him around lately."

Tara laughed slightly, "Just didn't work out. That's the way it is with me. Think I meet a good guy, then poof, he is gone. Guess I am destined to be single. Which I guess isn't so bad…" Realizing she was getting ready to ramble, she stopped herself, blushing slightly.

"No way luv. Some guy is going to sweep you off your feet one day. You're intelligent, beautiful. What's not to love." Bobby grinned down at her, dimple shining. "I say, if we are both still single in five years, we marry each other."

"It's a deal." Tara laughed, though she felt slightly off balance. Somehow, even with the compliments, and the silly offer of marriage, she felt like she had been stung. Refusing to think about it anymore, she shrugged and got into her car.

Through the weeks that led to this day, she and Bobby had talked more, and she had found in him a friend and a confidant. The changes around them seemed to give the pair more in common. There had never been any time, since the long ago kiss, that she had thought Bobby had any feelings outside of friendship for her, and she had guarded her heart so as not to allow herself to feel anything for him, or so she thought. But, as their eyes met as she walked down the aisle, she had to admit, though only to herself, that Bobby did something to her heart. Something that no one had done in a long time. If only his heart were open to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby caught his breath when he saw her walk down the aisle. He smiled at her, and was pleased to see her smile in response. Seeing her in her brides maid's dress made him remember that night. Not that he had ever forgotten it. Shaking his head slightly, he tried to get his mind back on what was going on…Jack's wedding. He watched as Sue made her way down the aisle, escorted by her brother. She did make a lovely bride, but his eyes couldn't help but drift past Sue to Tara. He was aware that she saw him as a good friend and no more, and he had decided that he would do everything in his power to be that for her. She glanced at him again and caught him watching her. Diverting his gaze quickly he hoped he had not made her uncomfortable.

The reception was well underway when he spotted Tara across the room. Striding purposefully, he reached her just as she was turning around. The punch she was holding flew out of her hand, and all over his rented tux.

"Oh Bobby, I am so sorry. " She looked horrified at the stain. Grabbing a napkin she tried to wipe it off, effectively smearing it.

"No worries Tara." As she raised her head to look at him, he gave her a reassuring smile. Her face relaxed some. Without warning, a chuckle forced it's way out of Bobby's throat. At the sound of his laugh, she laughed, and suddenly they were both laughing heartily. When they finally got settled, Bobby asked, "Want to dance?"

"Why not! Everyone is already looking at us like we are crazy, might as well make a fool of myself on the dance floor."

Bobby took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As he put his arm around her waist, and held her near, any remaining laughter died. Gliding along the dance floor, he had the urge to pull her closer to him, but kept himself in check.

"Have I told you today, that you are the most beautiful Sheila here?" He asked in the friendliest tone he could muster.

"Thank you," Tara turned her head slightly and nodded to where Sue and Jack were dancing, "I think Jack would disagree."

"What does old Sparky know?" He winked down at her noticing that her cheeks were slightly pink. As they continued to dance, he began to wonder if maybe someday she would be able to open her heart to him


	3. Chapter 3

Tara was on her way to her porch when her phone rang. Grabbing it up on her way out the door, she did not bother to look at the caller id. The door slammed shut behind her as she said, "Hello." Silence filled the other end. "Hello," she repeated. Still no sound. Trying one more time, she spoke slightly louder. "Hello?"

"Tara." An unfamiliar voice whispered.

"Yes," she replied, but before the word was completely out, the line went dead. A slight chill ran down her neck as she checked the caller id. "RESTRICTED". Shrugging her shoulders she decided it was nothing, and went to pick up the paper. It had come early that morning, but with the wedding and everything else, she had not had a chance to get it. Turning back toward the door, she tried to turn the knob. It wouldn't budge. Immediately she knew what she had done. Banging her head against the door, she tried to think of how she was going to get back in the house.

The fact that she had her phone in hand seemed lucky. Of course, she would have preferred to have her cell where all her numbers were stored. Straining her mind she tried to remember Lucy's number, but came up empty. Even if she could remember Sue or Jack's, they were on their honeymoon, and she was quite sure they would not be willing to come back just to help her into her house. "Think Tara, think," she demanded of herself. Finally, she gave up and dialed the one number she knew by heart.

"G'day Tara." She could almost see his smile when she heard his voice.

"Hey Bobby. You busy?" She was half hoping he would say yes, so she would not have to embarrass herself by telling him what she needed. Spending the night outside seemed a small price to pay, really, so that she did not have to be humiliated.

"Nope. Getting ready to heat up a microwave dinner. What's up?"

"Uh…if you aren't busy, I might need a little favor?"

"Anything for you, Darlin'." Feeling her cheeks heat up, she was glad he wasn't there to see his affect on her.

"I seem to have locked myself out of my house. I have spare keys in my desk. Middle drawer. Would you mind picking them up and bringing them over here?"

"Tara, if you wanted to get me to come over, there are easier ways," she heard his teasing through the phone, and tried to think of a witty come back, but nothing came. "I'll be right over. Don't go anywhere." He laughed as he hung up.

About 20 minutes after the call, she saw Bobby's car. He was out and around the corner quickly, a smile spread over his face as his eyes took in her Winnie the Pooh pajamas. "Nice outfit," he winked.

"Just give me my keys, and don't say a word." Feeling her face heat up again, she tried not to look at him. Handing her the keys, his hand lingered slightly in hers. She tried to ignore the electric sensation that shot though her at the touch of his skin. Looking up, she was surprised to see his teasing smile was gone, and in its place was a look she was not quite sure how to decipher. Suddenly, as if stung, he pulled his hand away, and his easy smile returned.

Fighting the feeling that he had somehow just rejected her, she smiled back. "If you haven't already eaten that microwave dinner, I was getting ready to heat up some leftovers. You are welcome to stay."

"Can't say no to a Sheila offering food!"

She opened the door, and walked in, feeling his presence close behind her. "Make yourself comfortable. I am going to change into something…more…uh…well, I am going to change." Hurrying to her room she hoped he couldn't tell how truly flustered his presence had made her.

After changing into a black t-shirt and jeans, she came back to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door she pulled out the meatloaf she had cooked the night before, and turned to put it on the counter not knowing that Bobby was standing right behind her. For the second time that day she dirtied his shirt. "Oh man. I am so sorry."

"It's my fault. Didn't let you know I was here." Bobby was smiling down at her with a smirk that told of the humor he found in the whole situation.

"Look, you can't wear that shirt." Even while she was saying it, Tara knew she was headed for trouble, but the red sauce covering his t-shirt could not possibly be comfortable, much less would it ever come off if it wasn't taken care of immediately. "I mean, I should wash it."

"You're right. The tomato sauce is seeping through right now." Bobby's voice sounding a bit nervous now too,. "I mean, I could go--"

The phone ringing gave them both a start. Tara picked up the phone on the wall. "Hello." Silence. "Hello?"

"Tara." And then the line went dead.

"Tara, you ok?" Bobby's voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, I think so." Turning the phone over, she checked the caller id. "RESTRICTED" "This is the second one tonight."

"Prank calls?"

"Yeah. Weird. Just says my name then hangs up…hmm," Tara shook her head slightly. "Oh well, probably some crazy. If he is crazy, I have probably gone out with him….anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I could go home, and wash my shirt myself, but I think I have changed my mind." Bobby's obvious concern caused Tara's heart to flutter, but it was nothing to what her heart did when he pealed off his shirt.

Nervously she turned her head as she grabbed his shirt. After putting it in the wash, she returned with an oversized sleep shirt. "Here, you can wear this."

"That is pink and has a big teddy bear on it." Bobby's brows raised , telling with his expression that he was not sure he was willing to humiliate himself.

"Yep, and you are going to look really cute in it. Now put it on." Her voice left no room for discussion, as she thrust the shirt in his hand, diverting her gaze from his bare chest.

"You will pay for this!" His smile was back, as he put on the shirt. Though it did cover him, it did not leave anything to the imagination. Seeing the bear cling to his chest made her want to run for the camera, but she resisted.

"So, tell me about these phone calls." Bobby's voice was filled with concern again.

"It's nothing, I'm sure. Now, what about dinner. Obviously we won't be having leftovers." Tara looked toward the smashed meatloaf on the counter. "Do you like lasagna?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"I have one in the fridge. Will take a while to cook, but it will be better than that microwave dinner. Since you have to wait for your shirt anyway…." Tara glanced over to find him smiling at her. "What?"

"You know, you're cute when you're all flustered." Suddenly his voice lowered, and the smile dropped off his face. "Of course, you're cute all the time."

**************************************************************************

"_Cute? Why did I say that? Dumb bloke. She is looking at me like I have kangaroos loose in the top paddock. How do I get back to normal conversation.? She is so bloody cute when she looks at me like that. Come on Manning, pull yourself together." _His internal berating was interrupted by her sudden movement towards the refrigerator.

"Why don't you go make yourself at home. I will get the lasagna started." Her voice seemed shaky, and he thought he saw some color in her cheeks, but she went about the business of getting the lasagna in the oven.

Sitting in a chair in the dining room, he watched her moving around the kitchen. _"I could get used to this. Watching her. Just having her company. Even if she just sees me as her mate, maybe we could just get together more often."_

"Can I help you." He forced himself to talk to her, just to give his mind a rest from the churning thoughts.

"I think you better stay right there. After all, I am dangerous today. I don't have another shirt you can wear." Smiling his way, she reached back into the refrigerator and retrieved a bagged salad. As she shut the door, Bobby noticed there was a cake box on the counter beside her.

"What's the cake for?"

"Birthday. The girls took me out earlier in the week."

"And when is said birthday?"

"Tomorrow actually." Pointing her finger his way she added, "But don't ask how old I am!"

"I wouldn't think of it, mate. What I would think of is taking you somewhere for your birthday." Smiling, he hoped she would take him up on the plan he was formulating. "What about going to Six Flags with me tomorrow. Unless you have plans."

"Oh..," she looked towards him surprised, "Well, I don't have plans. And it has been forever since I have been to Six Flags. Sounds like fun." The smile on her face made Bobby's heart lighten. Not only was he going to spend the whole day with her, but she seemed excited about it.

The rest of the night flew by. They laughed and talked. Bobby laughed at her stories, and shared a few to keep her laughing. It was nearing midnight when he changed his shirt, and started for the door.

"I had a good time tonight. Thanks for locking yourself out." Bobby said as she walked with him outside. He tried to sound playful, though at the moment, the only thing he was thinking about was the last time he had been standing on this same porch. _"Be careful Manning! Don't do anything you will regret."_

"I had a good time too." She seemed distracted. For a moment, Bobby wondered if maybe she was thinking about that night too.

"See you in the morning. I'll be around about 8 am. Is that good?"

"Yeah, I will see you then."

There was a moment of silence. Their eyes met, and Bobby's heart skipped a beat. There seemed to be an unseen force drawing them together. "Night." Turning his head to break the magnetism, he started to walk away, but before he was down the steps, he turned his head. Looking back into her eyes, he was almost sure a look of disappointment ran across her face. Fighting the urge to run back to her, he waved and walked to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I realized as I was posting this, that there is some information in this chapter that may not be clear unless you read my other story "The dance of their lives". In this chapter the relationship between Lucy and Kevin in mentioned. Kevin is the father of Amanda, Sue's young deaf friend who appears on the show several times. Just so there is no confusion. :) Please do review! Thanks_

The sun in her window woke her early. It appeared it was going to be a nice day to go play…especially when the company was so good. After a shower, Tara put on a light blue tank top, and some loose fitting shorts. The doorbell rang at precisely 8 am. Keeping her excitement in check, she pulled open the door to be greeted by a handsome Aussie holding a single white rose.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Bobby." His smile matched her own. Let me put this in a vase, then I will be ready." Looking at the rose as she put it into the vase, she noticed the white blossom had not completely opened. It was beautiful, and sweet. She had always known Bobby was one of the kindest men she knew, but somehow she felt like she was looking at Bobby in a new way.

When she turned around, she caught him looking at her. His face was a half smile, dimple just barely showing. Normally, the dimple would have been enough to make her knees week, but on this particular morning, it was his eyes that caused her heart to beat out of her chest. The look in those ocean blue eyes made her have to lean against the counter so she wouldn't fall. "Ready?" She heard her own voice say.

"Yeah." His voice was low, but she heard his reply. Getting the fanny pack that lay on the table, she moved back to the door. He was standing in her way, and didn't try to move. She stopped in front of him, waiting for him to move, but he stood there, looking at her. Without thinking about it, her eyes moved to his lips. Remembering the feel of those lips made her face heat up. Her eyes met his again, and she could feel him moving closer. "I guess we should go." His voice was husky, and his eyes were filled with desire, but he moved out of her way.

"_What is up with him? That is the second time I thought he wanted to kiss me. If he wants to, why doesn't he? What is wrong with me?" Tara was feeling slightly shaken when he opened to car door for her. Getting in the car she tried to still her heart. Bobby came around and got in the driver's seat. Smiling over at her, he seemed to have regained the composure he had lost earlier. _

"So, luv, let's go have some fun."

******************************************

The day was fun. It was full of laughing, playing, and cotton candy. Tara apparently had a thing for cotton candy. She also had a thing for being scared of big roller coasters. "You are not!"

"Yes, I am terrified."

"You work with the FBI. You are faced with danger everyday, and you won't go on a roller coaster?" He laughed at the thought of Tara being afraid of anything.

"Well, I just don't go on the ones that go upside down."

"Well, luv, today is your day. You are going to face your fears." With that he grabbed her hand, and dragged her to the loopiest roller coaster in the park. He never let go of her hand, partly fearing she would bolt if he did, and partly because he loved the feel of her hand in his. She yelled and screamed, holding his hand as tightly as she could, as they rode the winding beast.

"Let's do it again." Her words came immediately after she got off. Her hand was still in his, and she did not try to pull away. They walked back to through the line, she yelled and screamed again, and then they went on to the next coaster, until every coaster in the park had been ridden at least twice.

It was shortly after seven when they strolled through the park, heading towards the door. Seeing the target shooting game, Tara decided she wanted to try it. Bobby went first. Three shots, two hitting the bulls eye, one missing by only inches. He smiled and winked. "Beat that, mate."

Tara moved up to the counter. Pulled the gun up, paused for only a second to aim, and then shot three shots, directly on the center circle. She then turned with a grin. Bobby was impressed. "Good on ya Tara. You're good."

"Comes in handy on some of my dates." She smiled.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." As they walked closer to the gate, he took her hand again, and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. There was a look of pure happiness on her face. "So have you had a good birthday?"

"Definitely." She stopped and turned toward him. "Thanks Bobby." Then, standing on her tip toes, she kissed him on the cheek.

"You are welcome." He was fighting to keep control, again. Wanting to pull her in his arms and kiss her back. "Ready to go get some supper?"

"Sounds great."

They went to a burger joint close by her house, and enjoyed burgers and fries. "The end to a perfect birthday." She laughed, and it warmed his heart. "It has been a long time since I had this much fun two days in a row."

"I'm glad you had fun. I have had fun too." He smiled at her, hoping she would see how glad he was that she had enjoyed herself. "Though I might need Sue to help me learn some more signs. After all that screaming you did."

She laughed, then seemed to turn serious. "Does it seem like everything around us is changing. With Sue and Jack, and Lucy and Kevin, and then Myles and his new girl. We seem to be the last ones left." Her eyes looked up toward him, though she kept her head down.

"You ever come close to settling down?" It seemed he might be treading into unknown territory, but he asked her anyway.

"No, not really. Much to my family's disdain." She suddenly groaned. "Oh I just reminded myself of the birthday dinner next weekend."

"Birthday dinner? Your birthday is today right?"

"Yes, but my whole family has birthdays in summer, so at the end of the summer we get together and have a big bash." He loved watching her use her hands, and facial expressions to explain every detail of her story. "It is usually at my parents house, and my sister is always worried about me not settling down. Every year she brings a friend for me." She rolled her eyes. "Last year, I did end up going out with this guy. He literally read road signs to me. Nothing to talk about. Of course, he then asked me out again. Which is kind of the way it happens. I attract weirdos."

Bobby laughed out loud, thinking of Tara having nothing to talk about. "Well, as I recall, the last time I needed a date, you were willing to be seen with me. How about, next week, we give them something to talk about?"

"You mean, you would go visit my family with me?" Her look was one of surprise.

"If you want me to. If this "friend" your sister brings is someone you might be interested in, then we can say I am a mate from work. If you want to blow him off politely, then I will be your knight in shining armor."

"Wow, now that would give them something to talk about. Not only me bringing a date, but bringing one that looks like you…" He saw red rush to her cheeks as she diverted her eyes.

"Well, we are engaged after all. It is only right I meet the family."

"Engaged?"

"That's right, Beautiful. Have you forgotten? I proposed yesterday, and you said yes. Five years, and you are mine."

They both were laughing as they got in the car, and he drove her to her house. When they stopped in front of the house, he walked her to the door. "Thanks again, Bobby. I have had so much fun this weekend." She reached up once more and kissed his cheek, this time lingering for a moment. When she pulled back, he saw her blush every so slightly, and he smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Tara. " Without thinking, he lifted his hand and traced her jaw line. Her green eyes met his. Suddenly, it was as if he were peering into her soul. Finding in her the same mix of emotions he was having.

They both jumped as first his pager, then hers went off. "Looks like we have to go in." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"One day I am throwing this pager into the Potomac." A smile played on his face, but his voice was laced with disappointment. "I have some clothes in the car. If you don't mind me changing here, we can ride together."

"Sounds good…" They stood for another heartbeat, looking into each others eyes. "Guess we should get ready." She turned and unlocked her door, as he turned and walked to the car to retrieve his clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, everyone. We are a little short handed with Jack gone, but we have been handed a case that is top priority." Tara listened carefully as D filled them in on the serial killer case. "Only thing we can find in common with the victims is that they are all single, successful females. All live and work in the D.C. area, all at different places. Only other thing that links them is that they have green eyes." Tara saw Bobby shoot a look her way, but tried to ignore it. "Tara, we have brought in all the computers from both their homes and offices. We need you to check emails, files, anything that might be a link. Bobby I am going to need you to go with Myles to the crime scene." D's instructions were immediately carried out. Lucy came over to help Tara start sorting through the computers.

"You look like you got some sun today girl. Did you do something special for your birthday."

"Well, Bobby and I went to Six Flags. We had a great time."

Lucy's face immediately turned into a bright smile. "So, you and Bobby went out?"

Not looking up from her computer monitor, Tara replied, "It wasn't a date. We are good friends." Even as she said it, she wondered what he thought it was. "But we did have a great time."

"Hmm." Lucy was still grinning ear to ear, but didn't say anything else.

The pair worked together for the next two hours, until Myles and Bobby walked in. Both of them seemed to be distressed by what they had seen while they were gone. "You guys had any luck with the computers?" Myles asked.

"Nothing yet. Still combing through all the data." Tara looked up from the screen to notice Bobby's eyes trained on her. He seemed disturbed about something.

"Why don't we all call it a night. We can start again in the morning when we're a little more rested." Bobby's words were directed at everyone, though he did not look at anyone but Tara.

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said, as she got up from the seat and moved to get her things.

"You ready to ride Tara?"

"Yeah sure."

As they walked to the car, Bobby said very little. Finally, after getting buckled in, and heading towards her house, he looked over. "Tara, let me stay at your place tonight."

Tara's mind suddenly started whirling. "Bobby. What are you talking about?"

"Tara, I am not coming on to you, I just don't want you to be alone. You fit the profile this killer is looking for, and you have been getting phone calls recently. As I was looking at that girl tonight, all I could think of is you. Please let me stay on your couch tonight."

"Bobby, I am a big girl. I have a gun, and you know I know how to use it. I will be ok."

"He beats these girls for fun, before he rapes and then kills them." Stopping the car in front of her house he turned towards her.

"I know, Bobby, but there is no reason to believe he is after me. I happen to have green eyes, and be a career woman, but I have probably never crossed paths with him before. You don't need to worry about me, though I thank you for your concern."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen, Bobby. Thank you for caring." Tara knew Bobby was protective of women, she had seen him almost lose his job for a woman he did not even know. She knew he wanted to protect her, but she also knew that if she lived in fear of every freak on the street, she would not have any life at all. "Bobby, you call me when you get home, ok." With that, she exited the car, and went inside.

*************************************************************

Bobby called as soon as he walked in the door. She answered after the first ring. "Hello."

"Hey Beautiful." He fought off the overprotective side of him, and decided to make the best of the conversation. "You doing ok?"

"Yep. No worries." He laughed at her not so great Aussie accent. "You ok

"Yes, but I am still worried, so I am going to have to stay on the phone for awhile, 'til I can get over it." He smiled into the receiver.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about the family I am going to meet next week."

For the next thirty minutes, Tara told him all about her beautiful sister, who was married with twins, a boy and a girl. She filled him in on her parents, who were divorced, but both showed up to all the family get togethers, and had remained friends. Bobby sat quietly most of the time, just enjoying her chatter, and learning about her past.

After she exhausted all she could think to tell him about her family, her tone changed slightly, "You know, I appreciate you saying you would go with me, but it is ok if you would rather not." He could tell from her voice that she was concerned about the evening and how it would play out.

"Tara, I want to go, if you want me to." He realized his voice sounded a little unsure on the last part, but he needed to know if she really wanted him to be there.

"I do want you--I mean I don't want you--- what I mean to say is I want you to come." A smile came to his face at her apparent mistake in wording.

"Thanks. I know what you mean, though I didn't mind the way you said it first." Looking at the clock next to his desk, he realized that morning was coming, and she must be tired. "You must be tired. I better say goodnight."

"Yeah, I am getting sleepy. Thanks again for everything. See you in the morning."

"Night, Beautiful." He heard her phone click, and then pushed the button to turn his off. Laying down on his bed, he smiled to himself. He had no idea how he would make it to next week.


	6. Chapter 6

The week had gone all wrong. The serial killer case was going no where. No connection could be found, and they were no closer to finding one by Friday. She had argued with Bobby on Wednesday, because he had not wanted her to go on the field. He seemed to be more protective of her than usual, and though she was thankful for his care, she had tried to explain to him that this was her job, and he needed to let her do it. Then, the prank calls had started again. Last night had been the worst. She had finally taken her phone off the hook, but then he called her cell. That was the part that scared her. How did he get her cell? Not wanting to alarm anyone, she decided to see if she could get some of her equipment from the office and try to run a trace. She was lost in thought, as she walked through the park towards work, when she suddenly felt hands cover her eyes. Instinctively her elbow went back finding its target in the ribs of the person behind her. Turning quickly, her hand was on her gun when she saw Bobby holding his side.

"Woe, Tara. Hey, it's me." Hearing his voice, and seeing him standing in front of her, she came unglued. Tears streamed down her face. He immediately grabbed her and held her close. Her tears came faster, and she leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him too. The feel of his arms, the sound of his heart beating, and the relief that it was him and not someone else, calmed her.

After several minutes, he backed up a little, not completely letting her out of his grasp. "What's going on?" She didn't want to tell him that the calls had started again, but looking up into his eyes, she couldn't lie to him.

"I haven't slept well the last couple of days. I am getting phone calls again. Last night I took my phone off the hook. Bobby, somehow he knows my cell."

The look in Bobby's eyes was of sheer terror. When he spoke, he left no room for questions. "We are going to take this to D."

For the remainder of the day, Tara was grilled on every piece of information on the calls. By the time she got ready to go home, she was exhausted.

"Come on, Beautiful. We are going to get something to eat, and then I am taking you home. You need some sleep." She thought about arguing, but didn't think she had the energy.

They stopped at a little Mexican restaurant, ate, and then Bobby took her home. Taking the keys from her hand, he let them both in. "Go get in those cute Pooh pajamas. I am going to pop some corn, and we are going to watch a movie."

"Bobby, you don't have to stay with me. I am ok."

"Don't argue with me." The familiar smile was not on his face, and she knew he meant business. There was no reason to argue, so she did as she was told, except for the Pooh pajamas. She just couldn't bring herself to wearing them in front of him.

After she had changed into more comfortable clothing, she walked back into the living room, to find he had popcorn and drinks for them. He was rifling through the cabinet with her dvds. Sitting on one end of the couch, she pulled her legs up under her, and snuggled deep into the cushions. "What are we watching?" she asked.

"I don't know…what is your favorite?"

"The Lord of the Rings."

"Never watched it, but always up for something new." He smiled at her, found the movie and put it in the player, then sat at the other end of the couch. The movie had just turned on when the phone rang.

Tara got up and saw that it was a restricted number, so she let it ring a couple of times. When Bobby signaled, she hit the button. "Hello."

"Tara" The voice had become familiar over the past week. Her skin crawled when she heard it.

"Who is this?" She felt herself tremble slightly, and felt Bobby touch her back in support.

"Tara." Then the line went dead.

"Not enough time." Bobby stated the obvious when she turned around. "Can't trace it."

"I know." Sighing she sat back down on the couch. Bobby joined her after he disconnected the phone. "No more calls tonight. Cell phone is off too right?"

"Yes."

"Ok. No worries then," his voice betrayed the fact that he was worried. "I am not going to let anything happen to you." His voice was soft, moving closer beside her, he touched her hand. "I promise." Turning back towards the movie, she felt him slide away from her slightly.

The fatigue of the last few days caught up with her quickly. Sometime during the evening, she felt him pull her feet up on the sofa, but that was all she remembered. Around midnight, she woke to find her feet on his lap. His head was resting on the back of the couch, and he was sleeping. He was slightly turned and his feet were stretched out in front of him. At some point, he had changed out of his work clothes, and she wondered if he had had plans which he put on hold for her. Deciding she would ask him later, she pulled herself up and went to retrieve a pillow and blanket.

"Hey Bobby." She saw him rouse slightly at her words. Touching his shoulder, she shook him enough to get him to open his eyes. "Hey, you should at least try to get comfortable. Get some sleep."

He sat up straighter and rubbed his eyes. "Tara. You ok?"

"Yeah, but you need to stretch out and try to rest. I am going to go on to bed." She was a little uncomfortable with him staying, but she knew there was no reason to try to talk him out of it.

"Ok. If you need me, I will be right here. Goodnight Beautiful." She smiled at the word "beautiful" wondering about the fact that he was calling her that on a regular basis.

"Goodnight Bobby." In her room she pulled the covers up to her neck. Remembering the phone calls, she was suddenly very grateful Bobby was in the next room.

*******************************************************

Bobby woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. His stomach grumbled at him, telling him he was hungry. Standing to his feet, he realized his back was a bit stiff from the couch that was a little too short for his tall body, but he was glad he had stayed. He knew he would never have gotten any sleep if he had gone home.

"Good morning. You hungry?" He heard her voice before he saw her. Looking up into her eyes he noticed she still looked tired.

"You ok?" His concern for her overriding every other emotion.

"Yes. Just a little tired still. I kept dreaming about the calls."

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It is going to be ok. No one is going to hurt my little Sheila." _"Your little Sheila? Why did you say that?" _

Feeling her lean harder into him, he held her close, and tried not to think about the fact that his heart was nearly beating out of his chest. _"Be careful, Manning. She is vulnerable right now." he reminded himself over and over again. Never, in a million years, did he want her to feel that he was taking advantage of her fear. He had to keep his feelings out of it for now. "So, when do we need to leave for the dinner tonight?"_

"_Oh, I had almost forgotten." She pulled herself out of his arms. "It will take us about an hour to get there, and it starts at five. I guess you will need to go home and get some clothes." _

"_Right-o. We can leave around lunch time, and I will run by my house, get a shower, and a change of clothes, then we can take our time. Sound ok to you?"_

_She nodded, then together they sat and ate breakfast. After the dishes were done she went and got a shower, and dressed. When she came out, she looked beautiful. Wearing a pink button up blouse, and a pair of blue jeans, he thought she had never looked better. "You look nice." _

"_Thanks." She smiled sweetly, then came over to join him on the couch. He was surprised when she covered his hand with her own. "Thanks for everything."_

_Laying his other hand over hers, he let his thumb caress her soft skin. "My pleasure, Beautiful." He tried to keep his voice light, though his heart was in his throat. Looking into her eyes, he tried to read what she was thinking. Surely, she could see what kind of affect she had on him. Feeling like he could not sit one more second looking at her like this, he abruptly stood. "So, how will I know which part to play tonight?"_

_******************************************_

_Still reeling from his closeness, and the quick end he had put to it, she didn't understand the question. "Wh--what?"_

"_Tonight, luv, how will I know if you are interested in the 'friend'. So I know how to act. Doting sweetheart, or old mate." He turned on the smile which made her pulse rate race out of control._

"_Actually, I hope you don't mind, but I emailed Mom and told her I was bringing a date. Which means, there will be no 'friend'." Her voice faltered slightly, as she was hoping he would not be offended._

"_So, I am the doting sweetheart. Shall we tell them we are engaged, or wait?" _

"_Maybe that should come up the second time you meet them." A weight seemed to lift off her shoulders. Tonight would be fun, her family would be happy, and she would have a chance to spend one more evening with this incredible man. "Why don't we go ahead and get out of here. We can run by your place, and let you get ready, then there is this great Chinese place on the way. My treat."_

"_Right-o. Let's roll." And with that, they were off._


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom, this is Bobby." The look on her mom's face made him nearly laugh. She seemed to approve of Tara's choice in men.

"G'day," he spoke his usual greeting.

"Welcome Bobby. It is so nice to have you here." They shook hands right as the doorbell rang. "Excuse me."

"Want something to drink?" Tara asked from beside him.

"Yes, that would be nice. Coke is fine." She moved off towards what he supposed was the kitchen of her mother's home. Looking around, he noticed pictures of Tara, and what looked to be her sister, all over the walls. He let his eyes linger on one of Tara as a teenager. She was kneeling down beside a boy who was obviously handicapped. A Special Olympics logo emblazoned on both their shirts.

"I help every year." Her voice came up behind him. "This little boy had a hole in his heart. This was his last Olympics."

"You are amazing, Tara." Taking his cup in one hand, he took hold of her hand with his free one.

"Helping in the Special Olympics does not make me amazing. It's actually a lot of fun." It was what he expected from her, which only made his admiration of her double.

Squeals from the doorway interrupted their conversation. "Auntie Tara!!" A boy and girl, both looking to be around seven, came running in. He let go of her hand just before they nearly knocked her down. Following close behind the kids was a brown eyed woman, looking very much like Tara, only slightly taller.

"Tracy!" Tara hugged her sister, and the two munchkins. "How are you?"

"I am good, but that is not what I want to talk about." Tracy turned to look at Bobby, "And this is?" She looked expectantly at Tara.

"This is Bobby." Tara smiled, but seemed slightly embarrassed. Bobby put a protective arm around her waist, and then shook hands with her sister.

"Nice to meet you."

"Australian? Tara, keep him around."

"She couldn't get rid of me even if she tried." He pulled her closer. From what Tara had said, it made her uncomfortable when they pestered her about her love life. For today, he wanted them to have nothing to bother her about. Besides that, he was enjoying feeling her so close to him.

*********************************************************

The evening was going well. Bobby played his part flawlessly. So well in fact, that she was in danger of believing it. Even now, while they sat around the table, hearing stories about when she and Tracy were young, he was holding her hand under the table. Keeping up the appearance, even if it was not seen by anyone else, was all part the role. He was trained to do undercover. A person learns they have to become that person they are playing in order to be good at undercover, and Bobby was good. He had spent the evening talking to her father. Playing with the twins. Helping with the cooking. When he wasn't impressing her family, he was making her feel dizzy. Coming up behind her and wrapping her in his embrace. Whispering "Hey Beautiful" in her ear when he came inside from playing with the kids.

"Tara?" She heard her sister's voice, breaking her wondering thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I was in my own little world. I think I am going to go get some air. Want to go see the old neighborhood?" She looked towards Bobby, not knowing if she wanted him to go with her or not. In here he was her boyfriend, but out there he was just her friend. However, she needed to clear her mind.

"I'd love to." He stood and pulled her up beside him.

"You two behave." Her mom smiled mischievously.

Tara rolled her eyes, and led Bobby to the door. Getting out of the house, she expected Bobby to drop her hand, but he didn't. "You doing ok?" His voice was gentle.

"Yeah, just needed to get out of there for a few minutes. " They walked together in comfortable silence for a short time, hand in hand. Finally, she broke the silence. "That's where I went to high school." She pointed across the street.

"Ah, I would have liked to have known you back then."

"We would not have run in the same circles." She laughed. "You would have been the jock, ladies man. I was the nerdy, computer geek."

"I would have noticed you." His eyes were trained on her causing her cheeks to heat up.

"I doubt that." They started walking again. "My first kiss was right there in front of that big rock." The rock sat in the school yard, painted with the names of the senior class. "Brian...Brian…something or another." She laughed. "Funny, I thought I would remember his name forever."

Bobby smiled down at her. "Yeah, I have had a few of those too. "

"You ever wonder what would have happened if you had made one decision differently?"

"After Darcy I did for a while." They stopped walking when he turned to face her. "Wondered what would have happened if I had told her I would go with her when she first asked."

"Do you ever regret it?"

He looked deep into her eyes, making her feel weak in the knees. "No. I would have missed out on so much if I had gone. My mates are here. My life. I would have missed Sparky finally getting a clue." He smiled, but then looked more seriously. "If I would have said yes to her, I would have missed out on some of the best days of my life. I would have missed out on this. Tonight."

"Uh…well…" Tara felt her face heating up, and her mind would not make a coherent thought. She felt his hand touch her cheek, and her eyes closed involuntarily. Trying to gain control, she opened her eyes to find his eyes searching her face. She felt him inch closer to her. "Bobby." It was a whisper, barely audible even to her.

****************************************************

He heard his name. She sounded breathless, her eyes mirroring his emotions. Inching closer to her again, he was rewarded by feeling her move in like manner. Leaning his face nearer to hers, he waited for her response. Without hesitation, she closed the gap between them. He touched her lips lightly with his own, allowing her time to reject his advances. Instead, she moved her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. The kiss deepened. His hands moved along her back, caressing her. Knowing he needed to regain control, he pulled back. She looked into his eyes, as if searching for something. Desiring to answer any questions she had, he kissed her again, then put a hand on either side of her face.

"You know my family isn't watching. You didn't have to do that." Her voice was shaky.

"Beautiful, that wasn't for your family. None of it was." He let his thumbs trace her lips. Leaning in for one more kiss, they both jumped as their pagers went off. "Perfect timing as always." Neither one of them moved. Each too caught up in the moment to think clearly about the buzzing on their sides. Looking into her green eyes, he was drawn to her lips once more. Connecting one more time, he felt the intensity heighten. Knowing he was losing the battle for control, but not caring at the moment, he kissed her as if his life depended on it. Their pagers buzzed again, reminding them both that they had an unanswered page, but neither of them drew back. Finally, he felt her hands resting on his chest, push him slightly. They were both breathless.

"We need to answer our pages. " From the look on her face, and the tone of her voice, she couldn't care less about the page.

"Right." His voice was soft, full of emotion. With one arm still holding to her, he pulled his pager out off his belt, as his blackberry rang. Reluctantly, he let go of her completely to answer his phone. "Bobby here." Realizing his voice had not returned to its normal tone, he cleared his throat. "Yeah….. We are on the way…. I have Tara with me…..It will take us about 45 minutes to get to the scene….All right mate, see you there." He pushed the off button, never losing eye contact. "He's struck again. We got to go." He reached for her hand, and they started walking back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive to the crime scene was quiet. She laid her head back, trying to get her heart to return to a normal rhythm. His hand never let go of hers the whole drive. Occasionally, she would see him look over towards her, but he was silent. Pulling up at the house of the most recent victim, he pulled his hand from hers, and exited the car.

Tara was disgusted by what she saw. The woman was beaten so badly that she was barely recognizable. They had covered her naked body leaving only her face exposed, trying to give her some dignity, even if she was no longer able to appreciate it.

"Tara, Bobby." She heard Jack's voice behind her. Turning, she saw Jack and Sue walking together.

"G'day Jack. When did you guys get in?" Bobby thumped Jack on the back.

"We were on our way home, when we heard the call. Decided to come on in."

"Ah, Sparky, you missed us."

Jack smiled, "It was hard to spend the whole week with Sue, but I managed." Sue elbowed him in the side, and he looked at her, his eyes sparkling. The sparkle faded when he looked back to the victim. "Hate to come back to this."

Bobby followed Jack's gaze. "We got to catch this drongo. What do we know about the victim.?"

Jack started filling Bobby in as they walked closer to the body. Tara stayed with Sue. "Welcome back. We are glad to have you both back."

"Thanks Tara." Her eyes drifted back to Jack bending over the young woman.

Tara touched her arm, "Must have been a good honeymoon. You still have stars in your eyes."

Sue nodded and smiled, color rushing to her cheeks. Her face changed slightly then, as she looked into Tara's eyes. "You look tired. Everything ok?"

"Not sleeping well. I will be ok." Looking around, she saw a computer sitting in the room. "I better get to work."

****************************************************

"Green eyes again." Bobby stated the fact in a concerned tone. His thoughts on another green eyed girl.

"We are running some trace found on her body. As soon as we find out what it is, we will let you know." The CSU team member stood beside him, giving him all the details he knew.

"Thanks mate." He walked over to the other side of the room. Jack and D were standing together, trying to find any connections to the women from the other killings. He joined them, as D was called away.

"Good to have you back Sparky." Bobby felt grateful to have the kind of friend he had in Jack. "Hope you had time to do some site seeing in Hawaii." He grinned down at Jack.

"Well, we did some, but to be honest, we spent a good bit of time in our room." His eyes twinkled, and Bobby had to laugh. "Enough about me though…what is going on with you and Tara?" His face looked expectantly towards Bobby.

"Um, nothing. I went to her mom's tonight. That's all." He knew his friend could see through his lie, but he was not ready to be completely open with him.

"Bobby, remember who you are talking to. "

"Exactly, mate. It took you four years to notice that Sue was into you. I am talking to a bloke who has no clue."

Jack smiled at his friend, then looked more serious. "I hurt Sue too many times before I finally admitted how I felt. I am fortunate she waited for me. Don't do that to Tara."

Bobby understood what he was saying, but he was not ready to talk about it. Trying to blow off the conversation, he lied through his teeth, "Come on Sparky. It's nothing. It is just Tara. We're friends, nothing more."

"Jack, the M.E. wants to see you." Her voice behind them cut him to the core, but not as much as the look on her face when he turned around.. She had heard him, of that he was sure, and he had hurt her. She did not make eye contact with him, but he was sure there were tears ready to come at a moments notice. "If you can ride with Bobby, Sue is going to give me a ride to my house and let me get a change of clothes. See you guys at the bullpen." She looked towards Jack as she spoke then turned to leave.

Jack headed towards the Medical Examiner, and Bobby ran after Tara. "Woe, Tara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Tara looked up at him, obviously struggling with her feelings. He was surprised at the control she had over her voice when she spoke. "Bobby, you did your job. You played your part well. My family was satisfied. Thanks for everything. If I got my heart involved, that is my fault, not yours." She turned away from him, letting him know that the conversation was over. As much as he wanted to run after her, he knew he would have to wait. He would find a way to make it up to her, but now they both had a job to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking outside she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Pushing away the tears, she worked hard on looking normal as she positioned herself in Sue's car. It was to no avail. Sue saw right through her. "Tara, what's going on? Does this have something to do with Bobby?"

"I'm fine. Just a little emotional right now."

"Tara, can I tell you something." Tara nodded at her friend. "Being deaf I can not hear voice inflection and tone, so I have become pretty good at reading body language. That is one of the things that really bothered me about Jack for so long. His body language told me one thing, but then he told me something different. It was confusing. Now I know that in his own way he was trying to protect me, and himself. At the time however, I was hurt." She paused and looked at Tara, then back at the road. "I have watched you and Bobby for a while now. Since Darcy left, I have noticed that you two have been getting closer…the way he looks at you, well it is the same way Jack looked at me. And," she smiled, "I might add, the way you look at him tells me a lot too. I don't know what happened tonight, but obviously you are hurt. Give Bobby a chance. Bobby is a great guy. You two have been together through raids, and dangerous situations. Both of you know that you could trust each other with your lives…now you have to learn to trust each other with your hearts."

Tara looked at Sue. By this time the tears had broken free, and were streaming down her face. "Thanks Sue." The car stopped in front of Tara's house. "I'll run in and be back in a few minutes."

"I'll just wait out here." Sue smiled as Tara exited the car.

Unlocking the door, she walked into the house, and thought about all that had happened over the last week. When she got to her room, she turned on the light, right before she felt the blow to her head.

***********************************

Sue sat in the car, waiting for Tara. After about five minutes, she started to get a little worried. This was not like Tara. She said she was going in for a minute. Taking out her blackberry, she wrote a quick text to Jack, then went in the house.

"Tara. Tara?" She saw the light on in the bedroom. "You ok?" She saw him coming towards her, but it was too late. She only had time to push the send button on her phone, before the world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Bobby and Jack were just getting ready to leave the crime scene when Jack's phone rang. "Jack here." he answered. "Copier toner?" Bobby wondered what he was talking about. "Ok, thanks." Not waiting to explain, Jack pushed the buttons on his phone to connect with Lucy. "Hey Luc. I need you to check to see if these women had anyone in their office that might have contact with their copiers." There was a pause. "Right, they found toner on the body of the most recent victim. Made me wonder if maybe they had a similar repairman or something." Another pause. "Ok, get back to me. Bobby and I are on the way in."

Bobby got in Jack's car and buckled his belt. He had just started the car when Jack's phone chirped the signal he had a text. Looking at the screen, Bobby saw immediately something was wrong. "What is it mate?" Bobby looked concerned.

"It's Sue." He handed the phone to Bobby. The message on the screen made his heart stop. "911 Tara's house." He knew who it was and what it meant.

Jack was already calling for back up, his siren turned on, until he got close to the house. Bobby's heart was racing. The trip seemed to be in slow motion. He knew Jack was driving as fast as he could, but it didn't seem fast enough. Finally, her house came into view. Several cars were already there, but no one had gone in yet. They knew they had to go in quietly, not knowing what was going on. Bobby wanted to run in, bust down the door, and save the woman he loved. It seemed clear to him now when he was faced with losing her. He had loved her for a while. He had to tell her. He had to get to her.

Jack's hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing something stupid. "I know how you feel man. But we have to be careful. We don't know what is waiting for us in there."

The swat team surrounded the house. One of the men got a visual through a window. "I have a visual." they heard through the ear pieces. "One man. He has a gun, but it is laying on the bed. One female is tied to a chair on the other side of the room. She appears to be unconscious. I can't get a good look at the other female. I can see he is talking to her."

********************************************************

"Look, I don't know why you are doing this, but please, let Sue go." The man spat in her face, and laughed. He then hit her again. Blood poured out of her nose. Her head ached. She tried to think. She was trained to talk people out of bad situations. If she could just remember. But she was hurting so badly. He had beaten her until there was nothing left to hit that hadn't been hit before. Suddenly he walked towards her. With one motion he ripped off her shirt. She knew where this was going, and she did the only thing she could think to do. Trying to kick him, though she was not sure she ever got her foot up, she screamed. He hit her again, and the lights went out.

Somewhere far away she heard a noise. A gun shot. Was it Sue? She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. There were voices. Someone was touching her. She tried to fight, but couldn't make her body move. Wait, that voice. It wasn't the voice of the man who had been beating her…who was it?

"Hey Beautiful. I am here now." Bobby? She tried to answer him, but she wasn't sure if her mouth moved or not. If only she could make her eyes open. "I'm not going to leave you Baby." His words washed over her as she fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby waited outside the door of her hospital room, while her mom and dad took their turn talking to the sleeping form. He shuddered when he realized how close he had come to being too late. Even now, it was touch and go the doctor had said.

"How is she?" Jack came up behind him.

"Still not out of the woods mate." Bobby was nearly in tears just saying the words. "How is Sue?"

"A concussion. They are going to keep her overnight, but she should be fine. He wasn't interested in Sue, only in Tara. It was the eyes. It triggered something in him…reminded him of past abuses I guess. He targeted women he met when he was fixing copiers in local offices. That is why they were all professional women. He terrorized them first apparently with phone calls, that is why he picked unmarried women. He was smart. Found ways to cover his tracks."

Bobby couldn't grasp everything that he was being told. It was too much for him. All he could think about was his Tara was in the other room, fighting for her life. "You need anything?" Jack's voice was full of concern for his best friend, and his long time friend laying in the other room.

"I just need her to wake up."

"She is going to Bobby. She's one of the toughest women I know." He patted Bobby's arm and walked towards Sue's room.

Being left alone, he remembered those last words she had said to him before leaving to go home. " If I got my heart involved, that is my fault, not yours." He had to tell her how involved his heart was. She had to wake up.

The doors to her room opened. Her mom came out first, followed by her father. Both of them had puffy eyes, and he noticed that Mr. Williams seemed to be holding up his ex-wife. His voice broke through Bobby's thoughts. "Son, we are glad she has you right now. I have not seen Tara any more happy than she was this evening when she was with you."

Guilt tore into Bobby's heart. But he said the only thing he could think to say, "Sir, I hope to make Tara happy for a long time to come."

"Why don't you go back in there and sit with her." Her mom's voice made him look up. It was so much like Tara's that his heart lurched in his chest. "I am sure she would want to see you first when she wakes up." Her voice cracked, and she sank into the nearest chair. Mr. Williams sat beside her and comforted her, as Bobby walked into Tara's room.

Her face was so bruised, she did not even look like herself. Tubes ran a maze all over her. Walking to her bed, he carefully held her hand. "Hey Beautiful." He fought hard to keep his voice from cracking. "I need you to wake up little Sheila. We got the drongo that did this to you. He won't be hurting anyone else. And Sue is fine. She saved your life. I am definitely going to have to thank her for that. Baby, you got to wake up. Open those beautiful green eyes sweetheart." He continued talking to her, thinking of anything and everything he could think of to keep the one sided conversation continuing. Finally when fatigue overwhelmed him, he laid back on the reclining chair, and slept.

*******************************************************

"Hey Beautiful." She could hear his voice, but she had no way of letting him know. She struggled to open her eyes, but just as before they were too heavy. _"Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes. My head aches so badly."_ Her thoughts were jumbled. Struggling to remember where she was didn't seem to be helping, so she did the only thing she could. Listened to Bobby. He was talking about everything. _"What is he talking about? Sue is ok? What would be wrong with Sue? She saved my life? I am so confused. What happened?"_

Suddenly she heard something that triggered her memories. ""Open those beautiful green eyes, sweetheart."

"_Green eyes. Something about my eyes. There was a serial killer. Phone calls…" _The past hours rushed into her mind, causing her to feel as though she were suffocating. Just as quickly, memories of Bobby's voice coming to her in the nick of time flooded her, making her calm some. _"I must be in the hospital. I must be ok. If I could just open my eyes."_ Bobby's voice was starting to sound groggy. Soon she heard him stop talking and his breathing became even and deep.

" _He must be asleep."_ she thought to herself. Listening to him breath, other memories flooded her brain. Memories of earlier in the evening. The feel of his arms around her. His kisses. Then his words to Jack. _"'It's just Tara'…Is that the way he really feels? How did my heart get so involved? I am usually good at protecting my heart. In fact, I haven't let anybody close to me in a long time. But Bobby snuck up on me didn't he. That Mo-Jo Go Go concert just opened my eyes to what was in front of me the whole time. Maybe Sue is right. Maybe I should give him a chance…trust my heart to him." _Her mind and heart were jumbled, and she tried to sort it all out, until she finally drifted into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunlight drifted into the room through the window beside her bed. It must be morning, and she was probably late for work. Opening her eyes Tara was surprised to see she was not at home, but in the hospital. Slowly, she remembered all that had happened. Looking to her bedside, she saw him sitting beside her. For a minute she wondered if she was dreaming. Moving her head slightly, she felt the sting of the beating she had received, which gave her cause to believe that she was indeed awake. Across the room she noticed her mom and dad. Her mom had her head on Dad's shoulder, and it made her feel good to see them so close.

"Tara?" The tall Australian sitting beside her finally noticed she was awake.

"Hey Bobby." She could barely make her voice loud enough to be heard. His dimple peeked out from behind the tears that streamed down his face. She did not remember ever seeing him cry.

"Tara!" Her mom was at the bed in a second, followed closely by her father. "Tracy was here earlier. She will be back later."

Tara was already feeling exhausted and she had just opened her eyes. She tried not to show it, but it was apparently obvious. "Maybe we should get the doctor to come in and check you out before you drift back to sleep." Her dad's gentle voice spoke. She shook her head in agreement, but she never saw the doctor come in. Her eyes closed and she could not help from allowing sleep to overtake her.

********************************************

Bobby's heart was relieved when the doctor gave them the news that everything seemed to be ok. There was a lot of bruising and a couple of cracked rib, as well as the severe concussion, but she seemed to be on the mend, and there should be no long term physical issues. "She is a real fighter. With the blows she took to the head,-- well we were not sure for a while." He suggested a psychologist evaluation to deal with the obvious mental trauma.

He knew Tara was tough, but he was worried about what this would do to her. He was grateful that Lucy decided to move in with her for a few weeks when she came home. He wished he could be the one to comfort her, but he knew they needed to talk before he could offer her more than his friendship.

Finally, the day came when she could go home. He was at the hospital as soon as he heard the news she was leaving, helping her get her things together…driving the wheelchair through the door to the waiting car driven by Lucy.

"Talk to you later Bobby. Thanks for the help." She seemed to be dismissing him, and it cut him like a knife, but he understood why she would. He let her go, and went to get in his own car. He and Jack had an interview with a snitch before lunch, and he needed to get his mind on business, but all he could think about was the woman who he wanted to hold in his arms again. The woman he finally realized he could never live without.

Without another thought, he picked up his phone and dialed Jack's number.

"Jack here." His friend answered cheerfully.

"Sparky. I have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot."

"I have some business to take care of, Mate. I was wondering if Myles could go with you today." His voice was almost pleading.

"Hmm, Bobby, does this business have anything to do with a certain computer genius?" His voice was teasing, but seemed happy.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He laughed, though his heart was not exactly excited. It was actually terrified. "Talk to you later, Mate." he hung up and headed to Tara's, making one stop along the way.


	13. Chapter 13

The doorbell rang, nearly sending Tara off the edge. Being back inside the house for the first time had been harder than she imagined. Lucy had gone to get a few things from the office, but promised to be back soon. Tara had assured her before she left that it was no problem to be alone, she had to do it sometime, but the minute the door shut behind her friend, the paranoia began. Now she sat nearly paralyzed with fear, not wanting to answer the door, scared of who might be behind it.

"Tara, you home?" The voice on the other side sounded panicked, and Tara knew she had scared him by not answering.

"Coming." She tried to keep her tone normal as she nearly ran to let Bobby in. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you."

"Tara, are you ok? Are you by yourself?" Concern for her was etched all over his face.

"I'm fine. I guess it is a little harder than I thought. Coming back here." She felt slightly more calm now that he was here. His presence making her feel safe again.

"Anything I can do?"

"You mind staying until Lucy gets back?"

"I'd love to. Actually, I would like to talk to you." Nodding to the sofa, she offered him a seat, which he took. "Tara, can you come sit here beside me?" His voice seemed a bit unsteady. Willing herself to keep calm in his presence, she did as he asked.

His accent seemed to be more pronounced than she had ever heard it before as he began to speak. "First, I want you to know how grateful I am that you are here, alive. I was afraid I would never get to tell you I am sorry." Tara braced herself for his apology, feeling sure he was getting ready to tell her how he had been wrong to kiss her that night. "I am a dumb bloke. I am sorry for what I said to Jack. I hurt you, and I never want to do that again."

Tara wanted to make this as painless as possible for both of them, "It's ok Bobby. I under----"

"Wait Tara. There is more." He looked deep into her eyes, and took her hand. "When we got the call that you were in trouble, I truly thought you might be gone before we arrived. In that instant I knew the truth. If something happened to you, I would not want to take another breath. I couldn't imagine living life without you. When I saw you, all I wanted to do was take your pain away. I would have gladly taken every blow for you if it were possible." He stopped for a moment, appearing to be gathering his thoughts, then he continued. "I want you to know that I think you are the most amazing, witty, beautiful Sheila I have ever met. I don't want you to think I kissed you the other night in the heat of the moment, or because of your family. The most honest thing I have done since the night of the Mo Jo Go Go concert, is kiss you." His voice was full of passion as he tried to continue.

"Tara, I told you after that first kiss that I realized I was in love with Darcy. The fact is, I realized I was ready to make a commitment. I thought for a little while that it should be with Darcy, seeing as that was who I was involved with at the time. However, in my honest moments, only one face came to my mind. When I considered my future, it was not Darcy I saw. It was always you. The night Darcy left was really the best night of my life. Not that it didn't hurt, because it did. But when she walked out of my life, I realized someone better for me was standing right in front of me. My beautiful sheila, I can not promise that I won't be a dumb bloke again, because chances are I will do something stupid before the weeks out. What I can promise you is this. I love you and I will always love you. If you will allow me, I will be there when you wake up. Holding you and telling you how truly special you are. I will stay with you in the good times and in the bad times. I will be there at nights to listen to you jabber about your day--"

"Hey, I don't jabber."

"Yes you do, and I think it is adorable." His smile told him that he was teasing her a little, even if it was the truth. "I will love you unconditionally. My heart will be for you and you alone." She was amazed that all this had come out of Bobby, but he wasn't finished. He got down on one knee, and pulled out a solitaire diamond ring. "If you will have me, I will spend the rest of my life learning how to love you more."

Her jaw dropped open, as she tried to digest what he was saying. "Bobby, this is surprising--"

"I know it surprised you, and you may need time to think about it. You can answer me anytime. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"I said it was surprising, I did not say I had not thought about it." It was her turn for confessions now. "Bobby, I have always guarded my heart. Somehow I let the guard down with you. When I heard you say what you did to Jack, my heart broke. I had let the wall down, and it seemed that it had been the wrong thing to do. However, when I was here, and I thought I was going to be killed, I kept thinking of one thing. I wish I had let you in sooner. Even if you never loved me, I loved you, and I was glad that I had given you my heart. Then, I heard you talking to me…in the hospital--"

"You could hear me?"

"I heard it all Bobby. Even listened to you sleep…by the way, you snore a little." She smiled at him, and continued. "When I heard you talking, I heard the pain in your voice. I didn't want you to hurt. Even if nothing happened between us, I couldn't let you hurt. I tried so hard to open my eyes, but I couldn't." She laid her hand on his face. "I love you, Bobby. And yes, I will marry you."

He placed the ring gently on her finger, though it was still slightly swollen, then rejoined her on the sofa. Being careful not to hurt her sore body, he enveloped her in his strong arms, and kissed her gently. "I will go see D later today about a transfer."

"No need. I already put in for one. I am moving down the hall." Bobby looked at her in disbelief.

"You are being transferred?"

"Yep, it is already in the works." She smiled up at him, and was rewarded with the dimple.

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too."

********************************

When Lucy came back to Tara's an hour or so after she had left, she noticed Bobby's car parked in front. Smiling to herself, she walked in the front door, only to be greeted by two figures sitting on the couch, looking deeply into each others eyes, smiling and talking in low tones. Tara's left arm was draped around Bobby's neck. Immediately Lucy noticed the light bouncing off of a new diamond. Holding back the squeal of joy that nearly surfaced before she could stop it, she laughed quietly instead. _"Good thing I am getting married soon, cause I can't seem to keep roommates!" _


End file.
